1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for yard vacuum units, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for an adjustable vacuum nozzle used on a yard vacuum unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide vacuum units for use in vacuuming yard debris such as leaves, small sticks, grass clippings and the like. However, there are problems related to known vacuum units that can alternatively be configured to operate with a nozzle or with a separate hose attachment. These problems include the cumbersome methods used to make the configuration adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,864 to Middlesworth et al., for example, requires that a cap be placed over the hose inlet when the hose is not in use. This cap must then be removed and the hose must be re-attached each time the hose is to be used. What is needed is a method to easily adjust a vacuum nozzle between the hose and nozzle configurations.
Another problem is the placement and/or storage of the hose when the vacuum unit is configured to operate with a nozzle. Typically, the hose must be removed from the vacuum unit and stored at some remote location. What is needed is a method to maintain the hose with the vacuum unit even when the hose is not being used.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for simplifying the adjustment between nozzle and hose configurations and for providing an easy and convenient location for storing the hose when the unit is in the nozzle configuration. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a vacuum unit includes a vacuum unit body, a plurality of ground engaging wheels that are operatively connected to the vacuum unit body and an engine that is supported by the vacuum unit body. The vacuum unit also includes one or more fan blades positioned within the vacuum unit body and selectively rotated by the engine. These fan blades are for use in creating a vacuum pressure within the vacuum unit body. The vacuum unit body includes a vacuum deck and a nozzle that is operatively connected to the vacuum deck. The nozzle receives and transports debris to the vacuum unit body. The nozzle has a nozzle body with first, second and third openings and a connecting means for use in connecting the third opening to the vacuum deck. The nozzle also has a flap that is pivotally connected to the nozzle body and is used to selectively open and cover the second opening of the nozzle body. The nozzle also has a flap adjustment member that is positioned within the second opening. The flap adjustment member is positioned within the second opening and is selectively adjustable with respect to the nozzle body into first and second positions. The flap adjustment member has a contact surface that contacts the flap. The flap opens the second opening when the flap adjustment member is in the first position and covers the second opening when the flap adjustment member is in the second position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the flap may also be used to selectively open and cover the first opening of the nozzle body. The flap covers the first opening when the flap adjustment member is in the first position and opens the first opening when the flap adjustment member is in the second position.
Accordingly to another aspect of the present invention, the second opening may be positioned on the vacuum deck, instead of the nozzle body. Preferably the vacuum deck has a vacuum deck body that includes the second opening. In this configuration, the vacuum deck has a first flap for use in selectively opening and covering the second opening and the nozzle has a second flap for use in selectively opening and covering the first opening, which remains positioned on the nozzle body. The first flap is pivotally connected to the vacuum deck body. The vacuum deck also includes a flap adjustment member. The flap adjustment member is positioned within the second opening and is selectively adjustable with respect to the vacuum deck body into first and second positions. The first flap opens the second opening when the flap adjustment member is in the first position and covers the second opening when the flap adjustment member is in the second position. The nozzle includes the second flap, which is pivotally connected to the nozzle body, and a flap adjustment means. The flap adjustment means is operatively connected to the nozzle body and is selectively adjustable into first and second positions. The second flap opens the first opening when the flap adjustment means is in the second position and closes the first opening when the flap adjustment means is in the first position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the vacuum unit may also have a vacuum unit handle that extends from the vacuum unit body and a hose for use in vacuuming debris. The flap adjustment member has a first end that includes the contact surface and a second end that is adapted to receive the vacuum hose. The hose has a hose handle that may be attached to the vacuum unit handle thereby maintaining the hose above the ground during use of the vacuum unit.
One advantage of the present invention is that the nozzle of a vacuum unit may be easily adjusted such that either one of two inlet openings maybe used for vacuuming purposes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the vacuum hose may be maintained on the vacuum unit at all times even when the vacuum hose is not being used.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.